Sweet  Death
by Guardian of the Moon Noelle
Summary: What happens when Amu is given a book by a strange old lady, what   happens when she finds out the book contain the spirit of a perverted blue haired Ikuto, can she trust this peverted ghost?


Sweet Death

I don't own SC  
>…<p>

Amu reached out the black book in front of her. "This is your life now, if you lose, burn, or anything happens to this book, you will die." That woman's voice still rang in Amu's head. "My life huh?" Amu said to herself, "My life is hell already, why would I want this?" Amu said as she tossed it on her bed carelessly and sat down in front of her computer. "You want it because it can help you." A voce said from behind her. Amu turned around to see now one. "Dad," She asked. No one answer. Amu brushed it off as her imagination .

"Baka, I'm not your imagination." The voce said again. Amu jumped up and grabbed the nearest weapon which happened to be a pencil. "W-who's there?" Amu asked. "Man how stupid are you? I can't believe she told me to watch over you." The voce said again. "Hey! I'm not stupid!" Amu screamed as she raised the pencil. "Feh," The voice scoffed. "Who are you?' Amu screamed. It's not who that matters, it's what." The voice said again. Amu said confused. The voice sighed.

Slowly the image of a boy with blue hair appeared in her room. "Charge!" Amu screamed and ran with the pencil in her hand at the figure. As she was about to stab the figure she went right through the figure. "Like I said, it's not who, it's what.' The figure said smirking. "What are you then?' Amu growled as she stood up.

"A ghost," It replied plainly. "A ghost?' a\Amu screamed. 'You're to going to possess my family or kill anyone right?" Amu exclaimed as she dove under her bed. "No, that lady that gave you the book, was my sister. She was a witch, literally. I made her angry so she sealed me to that book. That's why she said if anything happens to it you die. Basically that's my body, if anything happens to it, it fully available for possession from demons, if you burn it I turn on you and become a demon myself." It said. Amu slowly raised a hand and… BAM! She slapped herself. "Baka," the figure said. "I'm dreaming, I'm going to sleep and when I wake up that won't be here." Amu told herself as she held her cheek where she slapped herself. "Okay, just see. When you wake up call Ikuto and you'll see." The figure smirked as Amu got into bed ignoring him.

*next morning*

"Amu!" a voice called from downstairs angrily. Amu shot out of bed and quickly dressed herself. Not noticing the book laying on her bed she left her clothes on the floor. "Amu!" The voice sounded again. Amu ran downstairs to see her father standing angrily. Yes?' Amu asked bowing. "Amu, Do you see what's wrong with this picture?" he asked as he paced in front of the bookshelf. Amu instantly spotted her mistake; her photo album of her mother was on the top shelf instead on the bottom.

"No sir," Amu lied. "Don't. Lie. To. Me." He said grabbing the album and throwing it at Amu. It hit her head and caused her to fall down on the ground. "What have I said about your mother's album, I don't want to see anything that reminds me of the scum in this house!" he screamed as he pulled Amu's hair. "papa, please stop." Amu said as she refused to cry. "No! You look just like your mother, that bitch betrayed me!" He screamed as he kicked Amu. Amu screamed in pain as she finally gave in and started crying. "Clean up this mess and go to your room!" Her father screamed as he let her go and slapped her before leaving.

Amu slowly picked the album up and rushed to her room. When she arrived there she put the album on her bed and sat down. "Ikuto…. nothing happened, it was a dream after all." Amu said as she lay down on her bed. "What do you want?" A voice said. Amu shot open and grabbed her oh-so-trusty pencil and pointed it at Ikuto. "it wasn't a dream.." Amu said putting her pencil down. "explain," Amu commanded. "What?" Ikuto asked. "Explain why I'm stuck with you." Amu said boldly. "My sister, the witch, sealed me to this book, when she saw you something in her eyes changed, she walked over to you and handed you the book, I other words I'm stuck with you." Ikuto said.

"for how long?' Amu asked. Ikuto shrugged, "How should I know, Ut- my sister never told me anything after I was put in the book." He said. "If you were in the book before how are you out now?" She asked. " When she chose you, my spirit was able to come out, my body stayed. " Ikuto explained. "Obviously you haven't read the book." Ikuto said smirking and handed it to her. "Everything you need to know is in there." He said. Amu opened it and glared at Ikuto, "there's nothing in here." "My point exactly," He smirked.

Amu glared. Ikuto smirked. "Why isn''t there anything in the book?' Amu asked. "I don't know," Ikuto responded as he tried to pick the book up but his hand went through. "Amu sighed, 'I have school today, I don't have timef or this." Amu said as she walked towards her bag. "hey you know, the lady who gave me the book was old, how could she be your sister?" amu asked. Ikuto shrugged. Amu was about to open the door to her room, 'hey can I come to school with you?" Ikuto asked. Amu froze, not the dreaded question.

Plz R&R to see what happens next


End file.
